


Pugnacité

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payer de sa personne c'est bien, encore faut-il pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnacité

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pugnacité
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

La respiration était courte, et même difficile. Elle faisait face à son adversaire qui ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Malgré ses efforts, les coups ne portaient pas. Elle avait en plus eu la mauvaise idée de la sous-estimer car plus jeune qu'elle. Elle en avait été pour ses frais et ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal.

Un mouvement, à sa droite, à peine le temps de cligner les yeux mais elle para et encaissa un coup violent qui la fit reculer et manqua de la déséquilibrer. L'autre ne lui laissa pas de temps et bondit vers elle. Elle se mit en garde et sut qu'elle faisait une erreur en entendant les soupirs navrés dans les gradins. Ah oui. Un adversaire en l'air ne peut se déplacer. Elle aurait donc dû mettre à profit la situation pour s'écarter d'elle ou l'attaquer, enfin si elle en avait été capable.

Elle recula de justesse en plusieurs petits sauts qui lui évitèrent d'encaisser un coup de plein fouet. Néanmoins elle décocha un coup de poing au menton de son adversaire et enchaina avec d'autres coups. L'autre ne broncha pas et se permit même de profiter d'une ouverture pour la frapper à l'épaule, comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Si son adversaire répétait le même mouvement, se dit-elle, elle ne pourrait plus frapper avec la même force.

L'autre la frappa et l'obligea à mettre genou à terre. Elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un dans les gradins dire que c'était fini. Son adversaire leva le pied pour lui en porter un grand coup. Maintenant ! Profitant de cette imprudence, elle tendit sa propre jambe et la faucha. Elle sentit également le coup passer. L'autre devait avoir un tibia très solide, mais elle ne resta pas à réfléchir et s'installa sur son adversaire qu'elle roua de coups.

Alors que le combat se déroulait, une femme chevalier s'approcha d'une collègue observant le combat.

\- Comment ça se passe ?  
\- C'est presque fini.

L'adversaire se releva brusquement et lui donna un coup de tête avant de la renverser. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux d'un côté et se relevèrent. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et l'autre la saisit par la taille pour la renverser au sol, que sa tête heurta. Assommée, elle fut déclarée perdante. Shaina soupira. Quel exemple pour les novices... La déesse de la guerre qui se faisait battre par une crevette de quatre ans de moins qu'elle.

Certes, elle n'avait pas eu tort quand, après le dernier conflit, elle lui avait demandé de l'entrainer au combat. En tant que déesse, aucun guerrier humain ne la mettrait jamais en danger, mais contrairement aux autres divinités, elle ne savait pas se battre. Sans devenir une combattante experte, un entrainement pourrait éventuellement lui donner un petit avantage. Hélas, ce ne serait visiblement pas pour demain. Pauvre Athéna, aussi pugnace qu'inoffensive.


End file.
